Cielo negro
by yusuchan91
Summary: desolada, adolorida y muriendo... así me encuentro perdida entre sangre y dolor. casada, padeciendo y tratando de sobrevivir.
1. chapter 1

igual yo fui la del error. Este oficialmente es rl capitulo uno. igual esta historia esta en wattpad por si gustan pasarse.

CIELO NEGRO

Prólogo

¿Que les puedo decir? Realmente no hay mucho que contar ahora. No cuando en cualquier espejo de esta casa tengo que ver mi mejilla morada y aquel verde recorriendo desde mi ojo hasta mi nariz. Debería estar acostumbrada ¿Pero es posible acostumbrarse a algo asi? Todas sabemos la respuesta. Sólo puedes resignarte, es tan fácil poder hacerlo y dejar de luchar.

¿Pero como ignoras a tu corazón? El que siempre esta surrandote que le duele, que lo lastimas o aquella plática con tu cerebro que te recuerda que esto esta mal, y que debes salir corriendo de prisa. Con todo atormentadote, por que sabes que es cierto. Hay momentos en que se que puedo callarlos, pero en momento como este es imposible.

Se preguntaran como caí en esto, es una fórmula muy sencilla:

1.-Enamórate como estúpida.

2.-Perdona todo el tiempo.

3.-asegúrate de desechar tu autoestima.

4.-Ignora...Ignora el dolor.

Y claro no puedes olvidar.

5.-Nunca pierdas la esperanza de que todo va a cambiar.

Y de ese modo termina como yo... sufriendo, sangrando en cada rincón y volviéndote loca cada vez más.

Se que debo verme horrible pero no debería quejarme... no después de dejar de luchar ¿Aun tienen fuerzas para hacerlo? Yo no... estoy agotada y a veces preferiría poder surcar el cielo azul... libre. Hace mucho que el sol no brilla para mi y quisiera verlo azul sobre mi. Dándome la bienvenida.

Se que es tarde y yo debería estar viéndome como muñeca para el. Ya sabes un poco de maquillaje en la zona afectada, corrector, polvo, sombras y demás artimañas para borrar eso de mi cuerpo. Pero al mirarme de nuevo algo dentro de mi se rompe aun más.

¿Verdad que se siente horrible cuando la persona que más amas te lastima? Lo único en lo que piensas es en ¿Que clase de amor es este?

Debería contarles todo la historia de como llegue a este punto. Tal vez sacarlo todo me ayude al fin. Tal vez deshacerme de todo esta ira y dolor me ayude ha hacerme más fuerte.

Es hora de ir a comer y tal vez eso sea desagradable. Seamos fuertes...

Faltan sólo treinta minutos para que el vuelva y no tengo ánimo de verlo, pero se que si el no me ve linda y preparada para comer con el, se enfadadara y tal vez ahora me deje algo mas que un ojo morado.

Siempre que miro mi vestidor se que cualquier mujer se sorprendería al ver tanta ropa de diseñador y demasiado costosa. Zapatos de diseño exclusivo y bolsos de las mejores marcas. Terminas preguntandote si todo ese glamour sólo es para cubrir la porquería que es tu vida.

Terminó de ducharme y me maquillo de prisa. Después de tanto tiempo se volvió algo sencillo de hacer. Cepillo mi cabello y lo seco pasando mis manos sobre el. Busco aquel vestido rojo que me queda a medio muslo y busco los zapatos color rojo sangre y me miro en el espejo mientras escojo un collar de piedras traslucidas con aretes a juego.

Mirarme en el espejo es desconocer en quien me he convertido ¿Les ha pasado no? Ya no saber quien eres. Miro mi rostro y aquel golpe es invisible en mi. Comienzo a bajar las escaleras para observar a la servidumbre poner la mesa.

\--Shizune-san ¿Prepararon lo que pedí?-

\--Claro que si señora- Esa palabra siempre me hace sentirme algo estúpida.

\--Sakura... Llámame Sakura-

Digo con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella hace una venia y se aleja a la cosina. Miro el reloj y sólo faltan 5 minutos para que el cruce la puerta, así que me dirijo al comedor para ver que todo este en orden en el. Observo que cada cosa este acomodada de la manera correcta, que la botella de vino este a la temperatura adecuada y que la comida huela delisiosa. Aunque a mi todo esto solo me cause náuseas.

Suspiró cuando veo a Juugo pararse ha hacer guardia cerca del arco entre el recibidor y el comedor. Me observa pero no dice nada. Siempre que bajo de mi habitación se pega a mi como un chicle.

Miro el manicura en mis manos y suspiro observando una vez más todo aquéllo que siento que no soy. Y lo luego escucho la puerta abrirse, a los empleados rendir honores y a los hombres que siempre lo siguen formar una hilera a lo largo del comedor.

\--Bienvenido- digo con una sonrisa bien practicada.

\--Te ves hermosa- responde mientras se quita el saco.

\--Gracias- digo tomado este y caminado hasta ser interceptada por una mucama.

\-- Gracias- digo mientras ella hace una venia y se aleja.

vuelvo con el. Comienzo a servir la comida en su plato. Cuando terminó de servirnos a ambos me siento a su lado derecho. Suena estupido lo se... pero el hombre de la casa debe ser atendido por su esposa. Ya sabes, alimentalo, prepara el baño para el, su ropa y demás cosas que una "esposa" hace para ellos. Debo ser una buena esposa, aquella que lleva su casa con mano dura y que siempre es complaciente con su marido. No fui preprada para nada de esto. Acaso importa eso ahora.

La tarde ha caido y estoy en el jardín trasero caminado descalza por el césped. Y lo peor es que no puedo sentirme libre ni por un momento. Esos estúpidos guardias están sólo como a diez metros lejos de mi y me observan. El los puso, pues quiere saber cada detalle de lo que hago y ellos se encargan de eso.

La comida de hace un rato fue mala en una escala del 1 al 10 diría que un tres, pues el estaba un poco tenso y comenzó a instigarme con tonteras...

Como sólo hace una hora que me había levantado. Ho que no había comido nada toda mañana. Ho que me la pase encerrada en mi habitación sin dejar entrar a nadie y sólo llame a la cocina para dar indicaciones acerca de la comida. ¿Ven? Ni siquiera puedo estar libre en mi propia casa.

"-- Que tanto hacías allá dentro-" preguntó un poco molesto.

¿Qué se supone que hacia encerrada... así... tal vez metí a mi estúpido amante por la ventana después de que cruzó todo el jardín enfrentándose a tú ejército de guardias y no olvidemos los perros entrenados que esos imbéciles llevan. ¿Por que es tan frustrante tener que morderse la lengua?

Se molesto después de que yo no respondí y cuando mire sus ojos furiosos sólo dije lo obvio.

"--Estaba cansada y estaba durmiendo-"

Me dieron ganas de escupir la palabra "estupido" al final de la frase pero sólo sonreí. Sigue mirándome pero vi en su mirada aquello a lo que siempre temo.

No comento nada y se fue. Claro que se dio cuenta que no toque mi comida y presupuesto que noto el temblor en mi mano, pero como siempre no menciono nada.

Mire el enorme muro que rodea la mansión y desee estar en aquella casa en la colina, en la que parecía una recluida. Pues dejaba de verlo por varios días. Hace un poco de más de seis meses que estámos aquí y yo poco a poco comenzaba a morir.

Como lo dije es difícil... y aun que crean que parece que no aguanto nada. Esto es el infierno. Tal vez contarles todo al fin me libere...


	2. capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

Aún recuerdo la ocasión que conocí a quien marcaría mi destino. Había sido un día un poco ajetreado en el hospital. Yo cursaba mi último semestre de medicina haciendo mis prácticas en un hospital de beneficencia.

Esa ocasión termine mi turno tan cansada que lo único que quería hacer era llagar y dormir todo el día. Pero cuando crucé el portón de aquella mansión, el recuerdo de mi madre diciéndome que tendríamos visitas y que debería verme muy presentable, me agobió.

Pero ¿Cómo pensar en eso después de 26 horas de servicio? Recuerdo haber visto mi ropa y reír en voz baja. Mi madre se molestaría tanto. Aún es gracioso recordar su cara cuando me vio cruzar el recibidor tratando de caminar de puntas. Si tenía que llegar a la escalera antes de ser atrapada.

Pero mi madre y su nariz con aquella mueca de asco me hicieron sentirme pequeña. Su superficialidad me dañaba, y lo sigue haciendo. Ni siquiera llama para saber cómo me encuentro, a veces siento que le tengo tanto rencor... Pero volvamos al tema.

Esa ocasión antes de poder lanzarme una de sus hirientes palabras una mujer empujando una silla de ruedas con un señor ya de edad avanzada, salieron del salón. Aquella mujer con corte de cabello rubio estilo bob y piel blanca me miró de la misma manera desaprobatoria que mi madre, ella con su vestido versace, comparado con mis jeans, no me dejaba poder regresarle la mueca de desagrado.

\--Lo siento, mi hija viene del colegio.- la sonrisa de mi madre es claramente forzada.

\--Un gusto, Sakura Haruno.- digo con una venia de lo más educada posible.

\--Un gusto.- responde con el mismo gesto. Los cristales swarovski brillando en su pecho. --Soy Uchiha Samui-

\--Así que tú eres la señorita Sakura- aquella manera tan cortés me sorprendió.

\--Un gusto- repito haciendo otra venia.

\--El gusto es mío. Soy Uchiha Madara.-

A pesar de que ese hombre estaba en una silla de ruedas, se veía imponente y poderoso. Aun así, jamás podría intimidarme, pues sé que mi apellido es mucho más de lo que los Uchiha podrían ser. Hay una sonrisa en su rostro. Mira a mi madre y después toca la mano de la mujer con delicadeza.

'-Ella es mi esposa...- se miran un momento.

\--Creo aceptaremos su invitación para quedarnos a comer... - mi madre me mira de arriba abajo. Entendí lo que no me diría frente a estas personas.

\--Disculparme un momento... me reuniré con ustedes en el comedor- digo haciendo otra venia para poder huir a mi cuarto.

En ese momento puedo decir que estaba intrigada por la visita de los Uchiha a mi hogar.

Me duché y me maquillé, sequé mi cabello y después use aquel vestido versace que a mi madre le encanta, así podría borrar la sonrisa en el rostro de aquella mujer.

En ese momento al bajar mi posición me hizo sentirme poderosa por unos instantes. Miré mi reflejó en una decoración de figuras en la pared y sonreí. El cinturón marcaba mi cintura, el azul resaltaba el pálido de mi piel, Y aquel hombro descubierto me hacía verme fresca.

Aunque, si hubiera sabido el propósito de su visita hubiera bajado con un costal. Y si por un momento mi madre me hubiera dicho lo que pretendía... no, tal vez no hubiera tenido la fuerza para hacerlo.

Recuerdo el interrogatorio por parte del señor Uchiha y su manera de mirarme... de estudiar cada uno de mis movimientos como si buscará algún desperfecto. Pero yo no le di mucha importancia, en su lugar, en ese momento me sentí orgullosa de poder ser demasiado propia, educada y con los mejores modales en la mesa que alguien de sociedad puede tener.

Miré a mi madre, varios pasos alejada, mientras ella conversaba en privado con el señor Uchiha. Y la chica rubia, a ella la observé mirar nuestra casa como si criticara una obra de arte, como si los cuadros y jarrones no fueran muy valiosos. Eso me molestó un poco.

Creo recordar escucharla decir un comentario banal sobre mi ropa y accesorios. Oh, lo recuerdo.

\-- Jamás llegue a pensar que los Haruno, de tal clase y poder, fueran tan simples al vestir. La imagen siempre es importante- Me sonrió cínicamente.

Por mi parte, no lo pensé mucho, y las palabras brotaron de mi boca.

\-- La clase, no siempre va de la mano con la riqueza. Aquellos que apenas prueban el poder del dinero se emocionan demasiado por cosas tan simples como la imagen.- lo dije demasiado simple, pero poco sutil.

Mire su cara convertirse en una mueca de disgusto, y lo disfrute. Juro que estuvo a punto de responderme, pero al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre sólo me miró de arriba abajo con evidente desagrado y se marchó.

Hay momentos en los que desearía poder haber visto sobre ese disfraz de nueva rica ansiosa de atención. Hay momentos en los que desearía no haber nacido con aquel apellido de alcurnia que lo único que causa en mí son desdichas.

Bueno olvidemos mi drama un rato...

La verdad ese hombre volvió una vez más con aquella mujer. Esta ocasión yo iba de salida con mis jeans y una playera de gasa. Su sonrisa al topármelo en las escaleras me daba la impresión como si estuviera orgulloso de mí.

\--Buenas tardes señorita Haruno.-

\--Igualmente señor Uchiha. Un gusto verlo de nuevo.- su mirada brillaba con algo misterioso.

\--Veo que va de salida.-

\--Discúlpeme de nuevo. Tengo que asistir a mi práctica.- traté de retirarme, pero me llamó de nuevo.

\--¿Qué carrera estudia? - me pregunta.

\--Estoy por concluir mis estudios en medicina.-

\--Maravilloso. Maravilloso. Asegúrate de enviarme una invitación para tu graduación.-

\--Sería un honor que usted asistiera. Pero sea usted Bienvenido mi madre lo estará esperando. Con permiso.-

Recuerdo que en ese momento los planes que tuviera mi madre realmente no me importaban. Después de todo, que más se pudo tratar con los Uchiha, si no eran negocios.

Ahora coinciden muchas cosas. La manera del señor Madara de inspeccionarme con ojo crítico. La cólera de Samui hacia mí. Y la alegría de mi madre. Como si hubiera adquirido una isla.

Recuerdo que cuando volví de mi turno encontré a mi madre y al señor Uchiha sólo acompañado de sus guardaespaldas, charlando en el recibidor.

\--Buenas tardes señor Uchiha. Madre.- hice notar mi presencia con un saludo. Ellos parecían haber terminado su charla.

\--Es todo por mi parte Mebuki. Sakura, espero verte mañana, el color verde se te vería hermoso.-

\--Claro señor Uchiha, Será un gusto.-

No sé de lo que hablaban, pero cuando Madara estaba a punto de salir por la puerta, el guardia que lo empuja en su silla de ruedas se detiene y le gira para que yo pueda verlo.

\--Mi nieto estará encantado de conocerte.- su sonrisa es de grata felicidad.

No sé qué responder, así que sólo hice una venia con una sonrisa de gratitud. Cuando al fin sale miró a mi madre que me observa de manera nerviosa. Camina en dirección al estudio y camino detrás de ella.

\--Madre, ¿podrías aclarar mis dudas?-

\--Mañana comeremos con los Uchiha.- Algo ocultaba.

\--No sé por qué soy necesaria en una comida con ellos. ¿No es ese trabajo tuyo y del tío Iruka?-

Me mira y después suspira, como si estuviera tomando un poco de calma antes de la tormenta.

\--Mañana mi niña se comprometerá con el heredero Uchiha.- Soltó sin más.

Recuerdo el sentimiento de lucha que surgió en mí en ese momento. Quisiera ahora poder tener el valor de aquella ocasión aún vivó dentro de mí. Me opuse rotundamente a algo así. Claro, trataría de detener las locas ideas de mi madre.

\--No puedes hacer eso.- recuerdo haber dicho con firmeza.

\--Ya está hecho, corazón- odio que me hable con cariño cuando me lastima.

\--Claro que no, si yo no aceptó.-

\--No hables de esa manera.-

\--¿Olvidaste la tradición familiar? Tengo que casarme con alguien de la familia. Alguien de una rama menor. ¿No piensas que esto sería un escándalo?- buscaba una razón, una excusa para que mi madre dejara este ridículo asunto.

\--Claro que lo sé... y créeme que no importa... no te preocupes por eso. Todo saldrá bien.- sentía la desesperación apoderarse de mí.

\--No lo hare madre. Papá me enseñó algo y tengo que cumplirlo.-

\--Y yo tengo que ver por esta familia. Así que lo harás, harás lo que yo diga-

\--No pued...-

\--Si... si puedo... yo soy la cabeza de esta familia. Yo soy la que tiene que proveer para toda esa bola de paracitos... yo puedo hacer lo que yo quiera.-

\--Pero no conmigo.- dije con voz firme.

\--Incluso contigo... Así que mañana te pondrás bella y sonreirás a quien tengas que hacerlo. -

Se marchó dejándome con mil palabras en la garganta. Me preguntó que, si no me hubiera enterado de tantas cosas ¿Hubiera aceptado su palabra tan pasivamente?

Incluso ahora, mirando este enorme jardín, esperando por él. Siento como quema aquel recuerdo. Como ese fue su sentencia.

En ese momento no lo pensé así. En ese momento me impuse la meta de romper ese estúpido trato. En ese momento era una chica inocente, que aun creía en las buenas acciones y en la bondad de las personas.

Saberlo ahora me hace odiar más a todos los que contribuyeron en mi destrucción.

Miro de nuevo con más atención el portón. Está llegando, y me preguntó si vendrá lo suficientemente sobrio para poder alcanzar a la cama por sí mismo, y si es así, debo estar preparada para un buen round.

Lo escucho subir las escaleras a trompicones y mi estómago se contrae de miedo. Miro la puerta y sé que todo esto sencillamente es producto de mi debilidad. Lo veo entrar y mirarme.

\--Mi bella esposa está aquí.- dice señalándome con los brazos.

Le sonrió lo más natural que puedo. Sé que no convenzo a nadie.

\--Mi esposa... mi esposa.- dice de manera firme mientras se acerca, como un depredador.

Me besa y después me empuja en la cama. Besa mi cuello mientras se desase de su saco. Me toca y de un momento a otro estoy desnuda. Muerde mis pechos y marca mis hombros con insistencia.

Cierro los ojos, tratando de verdad de disfrutar un poco. Pero sus caricias toscas y rudas sólo son para su propio y egoísta placer. Cuando entra en mí y comienza a moverse, sólo gruñe y jala mi cabello.

\--Antes lo disfrutabas, maldita zorra- Hala con más fuerza de mí.

Y aprieto la boca con fuerza, acallando cualquier ruido. Él odia que ningún sonido salga de mi boca, pero ni así yo le daré el placer de hacerme sentir algo.

\--Eres una maldita- me dice cuando se cansa de mi actitud. Me abofetea y después sale de mí.

Jala de mis piernas y estoy ahora en el suelo. Está furioso, pero no me permito hablar ni llorar. ¿Termine convertida en una insensible, acaso? ¿Tan indiferente ante este asco de situación?

\--Mírame...-bruscamente toma mi barbilla con sus manos duras, obligándome a verle la cara.- Mírame bien... soy yo tú esposo. No soy ese rubio imbécil- sus palabras, su cara es el vivo reflejo del odio.

Pero yo sigo sin decir nada, ni cuando me pone de pie jalando mi cabello. Esa sonrisa en su rostro y sus movimientos torpes debido al alcohol no harán ninguna diferencia si me atreviera a defenderme. Y ambos lo sabemos.

Me arroja en la cama y me penetra con fuerza. Me está lastimado y no puedo más que llorar.

Odio, rencor. Todo dentro de mi. Tal vez la solución esta más allá de este infierno.


End file.
